Integrated (i.e., included or provided as part of the original manufacture) diagnostics systems for vehicles, such as cars and trucks, may be used to generate on-board diagnostic or “telematics” information describing the vehicle's location and diagnostic conditions. These diagnostic systems typically operate on a communication protocol that collects diagnostic information from sensors built into the vehicle itself and then processes the information via an on-board computer, and then make it available through a 6- or 9-pin connector or other on board diagnostic (OBD) connector, which is usually located in the vehicle's interior. This information generally relates only to the vehicle itself.
These integrated systems present several limitations. First, except for unique intra-vehicle control functions like antilock brakes and self-parking, they are largely passive in that the information generally relates only to the status of operation of the vehicle itself. Secondly, these integrated systems usually add considerable cost. Third, the systems are deliberately engineered to prevent quick alterations or updates by the end user or unauthorized parties, thereby making the systems difficult to improve or change. As such, these systems effectively operate in a “closed” environment by preventing the end user from accessing or using the data generated for other purposes (such as towing systems and other products described below).
Further, it must be noted that specialized vehicles (i.e., vehicles designed for specific, commercial purposes), such as semi-tractor trailers, buses, and the like, may include towing, braking, and camera systems. However, these vehicles either integrate these systems in their original, manufactured state or accommodate these systems through specialized and often expensive components and features (usually sold by the manufacturer) that are unique to the specialized vehicle and cannot be easily adapted for use on general purpose vehicles. Few—if any—general purpose vehicles (i.e., vehicles designed for mass production and sale without any anticipated, narrow commercial use), such as sedans, station wagons, cross-over vehicles, compact cars, subcompact cars, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), general purpose pick up trucks, mini-vans, and the like, are designed to accommodate specialized systems of this nature or, to the extent that general purpose vehicles may have towing, cargo, and other accessory systems, these systems are integrated and closed as described above.
Finally, many existing systems—whether integrated or after-market—merely provide passive feedback that is specific to that system. For example, tire pressure-monitoring systems (TPMS) on trailers, when sensing a fault condition, might only display a warning light for the driver. To the extent that trailer also has a brake controller and sway module, these systems would not be automatically alerted to the potential tire problem. Instead, they would merely sense additional faults—if any—caused by the tire problem on an individual basis and display separate warnings (or possibly take independent action specific to that system only). Ultimately, the root cause of these disparate warnings would only be realized to the extent the driver/end user recognized that these independent warnings were, in fact, interconnected. Furthermore, and especially to the extent each of the systems merely displays a passive warning indicator, additional driver/end user intervention would be required. In short, after-market systems capable of generating useful data are compartmentalized and restricted to a specific purpose.
In view of the limitations of existing, integrated and/or passive vehicle diagnostic systems, a need exists for systems and methods that collect, process, and further leverage data provided by any number of vehicle accessories selected by the driver/end user to accomplish tasks desired by and more useful to the driver/end user, rather than focusing only on those deemed appropriate by the vehicle manufacturer. Further, a device, method, and system that allows for active communication, interconnection, and control of vehicle accessories systems would be welcome, especially in the area of trailer controls for actions such as braking, controlling unwanted motion, breakaway, and the like. In particular, systems which integrate different components (i.e., discrete, after-market devices or modules dedicated to performing a particular function, such as trailer braking, tire pressure monitoring, cargo carrying, etc.) so that they can communicate with each other and make decisions and verify on collective information (which is not otherwise available, directly or indirectly, to individual components due to their inability to share information) in manner that allows for partially or fully automatic functions would advantageous.